<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legacies | The Dark Knight Trilogy by BrookeNatalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546630">Legacies | The Dark Knight Trilogy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeNatalie/pseuds/BrookeNatalie'>BrookeNatalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Archery, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Gotham City Police Department, Gotham City is Terrible, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rachel Dawes Lives, Song: The Archer (Taylor Swift)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeNatalie/pseuds/BrookeNatalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝐋𝐄𝐆𝐀𝐂𝐘. What is a Legacy?<br/>It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.<br/>You let me make a difference, a place where even orphan immigrants<br/>Can leave their fingerprints and 𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐄 𝐔𝐏<br/>I'm running out of time, I'm running, and my time's up<br/>𝐖𝐈𝐒𝐄 𝐔𝐏, 𝐄𝐘𝐄𝐒 𝐔𝐏<br/>―𝓁𝒾𝓃-𝓂𝒶𝓃𝓊𝑒𝓁 𝓂𝒾𝓇𝒶𝓃𝒹𝒶</p><p>While the Batman was feared, ridiculed, imitated, chased after and hunted down by all types of people in Gotham, there was one tale that even the most feared thieves and criminals don't dare mention out loud. </p><p>The Legend of the Gotham Archer.</p><p>━━━━━</p><p>《DC Nolanverse. 2005-2012》<br/>《Album: ATLAS: SPACE by Sleeping at Last》<br/>《A Brooklyn Natalie Novel》</p><p>Disclaimer: The plot is based on The Dark Knight Trilogy. Brooklyn Natalie, her character arc, her relationships with existing characters, and everything else to do with her are my original ideas. </p><p>© BrookeNatalie<br/>Cover by Yours Truly<br/>Also in Archive Of Our Own under @BrookeNatalie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Dawes/Bruce Wayne, Rachel Dawes/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BatmanFanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE LEGEND BEGINS | harsh realities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>WHAT CHANCE DOES GOTHAM HAVE<br/><b>WHEN THE GOOD PEOPLE DO NOTHING?</b></p><p>━━━━✧━━━━</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>THE WORLD WAS SILENT. </b>If she blocked everything out, Brooklyn could believe that statement. </p><p>It wasn't hard to do that from where she was. The Manor was built on the outskirts of the city, away from the clamour and the uproar of reality. To anyone else, the Manor is an escape, a paradise, and a form of tranquility and serenity.</p><p>But not to the seventeen-year-old brunette.</p><p>She got up, pushing away the duvet that weighed down on her body and leaving the silk-lined pillowcases that cushioned her head. She pulled the heavy drapes further apart on her window and letting the sun light up the rest of the room. The golden sunlight of the morning hours made the room look like an exhibit, the expensive wooden furniture gleaming under God's gift and the glass accents tucked in the corners of the room reflecting stars even indoors.</p><p>Despite the antique bedroom that has housed generations she was undoutedly grateful for, there was an almost-sanctimoniuos weight in her stomach whenever she allowed herself to enjoy her home.</p><p>There was only one thing that she allowed herself to treasure: a silver military tag looped on a chain that rested on her desk.</p><p>
  <b> <em>WAYNE, BROOKLYN NATALIE</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>000-00-0000   AF</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>B POS</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>NO PREFERENCE</em> </b>
</p><p>It was a welcoming gift to her when she was adopted, the first piece that had her legal name written down on it, and she had worn it ever since. Beside her necklace was the previous day's newspaper, but before she could wallow in its title, someone shuffled into the room, a clanking of china accompanying that sound.</p><p>"You're up early, Ms. Wayne," An English man greeted. The brunette turned around to see an old man wearing a suit holding a tray in his hands with what looked like breakfast. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"</p><p>"You can say that," She muttered, glancing back at the newspaper. She wasn't one to read the news a lot, but there would be a thing or two that would occasionally catch her attention. This one, in particular, was a reminder.</p><p>
  <b> <em>BILLIONAIRE BRUCE WAYNE REMAINS MISSING AFTER 7 YEARS</em> </b>
</p><p>Seven years. She'd only been with her adoptive father a year and a half before he disappeared, and for seven years, she didn't really know what to make of that.</p><p>"Today's paper hasn't come yet," The man told her, noticing her reading the paper's headline. He decided to try to take her attention away from that news, the past years without her father not exactly being easy. "Would you like me to give it to you when it does, Ms. Wayne?"</p><p>"You don't have to call me that, Alfred," Brooklyn shook her head. "And no. I don't think I need to look at the news for now,"</p><p>"Brooklyn then," The man nodded, correcting himself with a smile. "Old habits die hard,"</p><p>He set the breakfast tray down on the table, and she looked at the service incredulously.</p><p>"And you don't have to do this for me," Brooklyn added.</p><p>The man's smile only widened and he said, "You've been telling me that since Master Bruce adopted you eight years ago, and to that, I say the same thing. I want to. Oh, and in case you forgot, you have your business with Ms. Dawes later,"</p><p>Brooklyn looked at the butler, confused as to what he meant by business, and he only gave her a look and said, "I've been taking care of you for eight years, Ms. Wayne. You can't hide anything from me even if you tried,"</p><hr/><p>
  <b>THE GOTHAM ARCHER.</b>
</p><p>That was her business with Rachel Dawes, her adoptive father's first and best friend growing up. When Bruce Wayne went missing, the woman stepped up to help raise Brooklyn alongside Alfred. She and the teenager formed a sisterly bond as they looked out for each other, and Brooklyn developed a unique skill set that both protected and served Rachel's cause as an Assistant District Attorney in the city.</p><p>The Gotham Archer was the embodiment of the justice Rachel was trying to assert in court on the streets of Gotham. She was what the police force was supposed to be, but she admitted that she was a bit more... dramatic than them.</p><p>The look was simple, breathtaking to the normal viewer but terrifying to those who fear the archer at night. The black leather suit was a combination of different textiles and materials that made it light, versatile and durable for almost any vigilante. The suit came with a hood, which Brooklyn <em>really liked</em> because it saved her the trouble of having the cape-like trail behind her.</p><p>It wasn't bullet-proof, but the intimidating look of it all made her feel bullet-proof.</p><p>The biggest piece in the set, the bow, was a beauty. The metal weapon was geared up with screws and joints that not only made it flexible and easy-to-use for the archer but allowed it to fold up into a double-bladed staff for close combat use.</p><p>The matching quiver had an electromagnetic clip that Brooklyn learned allowed the bow to be clipped on when folded up.</p><p>Brooklyn was in the middle of playing <em>and admiring</em> her equipment when Alfred called her up for dinner. She'd usually have dinner out with Rachel, but the woman was caught up in work that week.</p><p>She sat down with Alfred in the kitchen bar stools when she decided to bring up her past — something, by that time, was a topic they let go of for a few months already.</p><p>"Alfred?" She said, and the said butler looked up at her in anticipation, saying, "Yes, Ms. Wayne?" </p><p>The teenager shook her head at him and said, "It's just <em>Brooke</em>, Alfred. I'm no miss,"</p><p>"You <em>are</em> a <em>miss</em>," Alfred told her with a smile. "A very wonderful miss, if I may say,"</p><p>Brooklyn's face scrunched up playfully and said, "Flattering, but no. I'm just Brooke,"</p><p>"And I'm just a butler," Alfred responded, and Brooklyn frowned, having told him time and time again that he was <em>not just</em> a butler.</p><p>"That's not fair," She pouted.</p><p>The old man chuckled and said, "Now, what did you want to ask me?"</p><p>"When Bruce–," She paused, thinking whether or not she should correct himself. "<em>Dad</em> adopted me, did he know who my birth parents were?"</p><p>Alfred nodded, and Brooklyn asked, "Do you remember their names?"</p><p>There was a pause as the brunette waited for Alfred to have his spoonful, and he said, "I do, actually. Do you need help remembering them?"</p><p>Brooklyn shook her head and said, "I just wanna know if my memory matches up. Were they Nathan and Alia?"</p><p>Alfred had a small smile on his face and said, "Yes. Nathan Jones and Alia Cohen,"</p><p>Brooklyn returned the smile and decided to ask, "I don't think I've asked this before, but do you know why I'm here?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, confused.</p><p>"Do you know why I'm here, why Bruce chose me to be a Wayne?" Brooklyn clarified, and she looked around at the huge house around them as she said, "I mean, it's such a big name to uphold. I'm sure someone else deserves it more than I do, and you said Dad was in his early twenties when he decided to adopt me at ten years old. Then, he decides to disappear for the next years, and we don't even know if he's coming back at all or if he's even <em>alive</em>. What... what did he want out of this? Out of <em>me</em>?"</p><p>Alfred sighed. There were moments of silence between the two apart from their cutlery hitting their plates.</p><p>The man was thinking of how best to answer the teenager in front of him.</p><p>"I've known Master Wayne since he was a little kid, and I'm afraid it wasn't always easy to understand him and his intentions," Alfred said. "To say the murder of his parents was traumatic is an understatement; he was overwhelmed with the guilt and it drove most of his actions ever since. When he adopted you as one of his first major steps after university, I thought it was his way of finally moving forward with his life. But after the hearing for his parents' murder almost a year after he adopted you, he didn't come home.</p><p>"But I do believe that you were chosen for a reason," Alfred told her. "Master Bruce's actions may have been odd or questionable to some people, but it's always born out of the best intentions. I know he saw something in you all those years ago. The Wayne family name <em>is</em> quite a name to uphold, but I never doubted that you were any less deserving of it. I know Rachel sees it too, just as I see it in you. Whatever that reason may be, trust that it will make itself known to you,"</p><p>Brooklyn could only nod, and the rest of the dinner was silent.</p><p>There was no telling where her life was headed next, and Lord knew it was just the beginning.</p><hr/><p>        </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE LEGEND BEGINS | An Everlasting Symbol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>THE LEGEND BEGINS</b><br/>
✧ AN EVERLASTING SYMBOL ✧</p><p><b>JUSTICE IS ABOUT HARMONY</b><br/>
REVENGE IS ABOUT MAKING<br/>
YOURSELF FEEL BETTER</p><p>━━━━✧━━━━</p><p><b>BROOKLYN NATALIE WAYNE </b>may be the adopted daughter of Gotham's richest man, sheltered in a manor because of her name and labeled an elite because of her wealth, but even the gleam and glamour of the riches could blind the seventeen-year-old brunette.</p><p>Even if she had spent less than a year in the system, heroically saved and swept into the wing of Bruce Wayne himself, Gotham City had a spirit that destroyed everything it touched. Even a whiff of its stench, a dip into its waters, and a peek into its empty promises would infect even the purest of souls.</p><p>Brooklyn Natalie Wayne knew this. Much like the man who adopted her, her parents were killed by the shadow that blanketed Gotham. Cancer took her mother, deprived of proper healthcare because her family couldn't afford it. Crime took her father, killed in a hit and run one night and never came home.</p><p>The corrupt justice system and government officials ran the city. The mentality that plagued the community for generations was absurb.</p><p><em>Work the same hours. Paid the same dollars. </em>The people were driven by greed. It was every man for himself, every family for themselves. No need to do right by people if you wouldn't get anything in return.</p><p>Brooklyn Natalie couldn't just sit and do nothing, pretend that it no longer concerned her because she was a Wayne. She didn't know how to do law or politics, business deals or philanthropic work. Office work wasn't her cup of tea, so she did what she could—hence the Gotham Archer.</p><p>One night, the vigilante was on a roll. There were three times the "victims" and three times the arrows spotted on the streets.</p><p><em>"Lucky Strike for the Gotham Archer. Bad Luck for the Criminals,"</em> The papers wrote. <em>"Either way, the mayor urges the vigilante and the people involved with this movement to stop operations and leave the work to the proper officials. No need to cause more fear and add to the panic already present in the streets, the commissioner added,"</em></p><p>With the accuracy of the arrows, the number of people "beaten-up and turned in", people refused to believe that the "Gotham Archer" was a real person. It was too good to be true to be one person. They believed that it was an underground organization whose goal was to scare people out of doing crime.</p><p>In their defense, the Gotham Archer did reduce crime.</p><p>But the headline was concerning for another reason to Rachel Dawes.</p><p>She was with the seventeen-year-old brunette in a restaurant, the two having lunch together while the woman was on break.</p><p>Whenever she could, Brooklyn would spend time with Rachel in the heart of the city and away from the loneliness of the Manor. No offense to Alfred, who was nothing but a ray of sunshine, but Rachel's location was more strategic for what the brunette wanted to accomplish.</p><p>"How's work?" Brooklyn asked, beating Rachel to initiating a conversation.</p><p>"Another one sent to the asylum," Rachel sighed.</p><p>"Another one?" Brooklyn said in distaste. "Doesn't the judge know the difference between mentally-challenged and just plain insane?"</p><p>"Finch said—,"</p><p>"I don't like him," Brooklyn interjected, hearing Rachel's boyfriend's name.</p><p>Rachel gave her a look and said, "You say that about all the men I date,"</p><p>"It's my job," Brooklyn answered. "I look out for you,"</p><p>"I'm older than you. It should be me who looks out for you," Rachel told her.</p><p>"And you do," Brooklyn smiled.</p><p>Rachel smiled at the teenager and said, "Anyway, Finch said that Falcone has half the city paid for. Even if the police and you turn the right people in, the court's plagued with Falcone's people. They'll be sentenced to something easy,"</p><p>"I can give them the sentence they deserve," Brooklyn remarked, her tone disgusted by Gotham's justice system. "If they won't bring justice in the court, I'm bringing justice to the streets,"</p><p>"Killing them won't make you better, Brooke," Rachel stated firmly.</p><p>"Not kill," Brooklyn clarified. "We've been doing this for a year, Rachel. The number of court hearings you've done doubled and the Gotham Archer reduced the probability of crime in the past year. Clearly, Falcone's doing this as a response to those numbers. If I can—,"</p><p>"Brooke," Rachel cut the brunette off. "You are going to make yourself a target. You go directly against Falcone, how long before you get in trouble?"</p><p>"<em>You're </em>going against Falcone," Brooklyn pointed out.</p><p>"In court," Rachel emphasized. "You're out on the streets. <b>In the dark</b>. If you're not careful, those weapons and armor of yours aren't going to matter. They're going to hunt you down and get rid of you,"</p><p>Brooklyn sighed in defeat. Rachel was right.</p><p>"You wanna talk about last night?" Rachel asked her.</p><p>"Lucky night," Brooklyn shrugged, but she kept her eyes on her plate as she poked her food.</p><p>"I know it's not that, Brooke," The woman said, giving her a look. "Something bothering you?"</p><p>"The increasing crime numbers and number of dipshits getting sent to the asylum," Brooklyn murmured.</p><p>Rachel sighed, and she set her utensils down. </p><p>"Do you know why I let you do this, Brooke?" She asked the girl, leaning forward on the table.</p><p>"You like the help?" Brooklyn guessed quietly, stealing a glance at Rachel.</p><p>"Because you like the distraction," Rachel corrected. She lowered her voice as she said, "I didn't like the idea of you getting out there, shooting people with arrows and fighting crime <em>literally </em>with your fists, but it gave you something to do. I let you serve justice and do the right thing this way, but I won't let you take your anger out like that,"</p><p>Brooklyn didn't say anything. She never directly thought of it that way, but Rachel, again, was right.</p><p>When she was out on the streets fighting crime or when she was training, she didn't have to think of anything else. A good fight with criminals was intoxicating. The training was addicting. She channeled all of her negative emotions into what she did.</p><p>She needed to do <em>something</em>, and that's why Rachel Dawes was her saving grace for allowing her to do what she did and supporting her.</p><p>"You can talk to me," Rachel told the girl. "You can ask me anything,"</p><p>Brooklyn raised a brow, giving Rachel a look at that offer, and asked, "Anything?"<br/>
<br/>
Rachel nodded, and the teenager paused, leaning back on her chair as she set her utensils down.</p><p>"What <em>really </em>happened to Bruce?" Brooklyn decided to ask, sighing as his name weighed heavily on her chest.</p><p>Rachel paused, a look crossing her face. That was the <em>one </em>question she hoped she wouldn't ask, but she wasn't surprised. </p><p>That month marked seven years since Bruce disappeared.</p><p>The woman sighed and said, "I don't know," </p><p>"Really?" Brooklyn asked. "Because Alfred said you were with him that day. You brought him to the hearing," </p><p>"I did," Rachel nodded.</p><p>"And you just left him there?" Brooklyn insinuated. "Even after Joe Chill was shot after trial?" </p><p>A look crossed Rachel's face, and the brunette leaned back on her chair triumphantly, knowing very well that the insinuation that she voiced put Rachel in a corner. The teenager wasn't blind to the feelings that Rachel clearly had for her adoptive father, an emphasis on <b>had</b>, and it was out of her character to just <em>leave </em>him after an event like that. </p><p>Rachel pondered for a moment, and she settled on accepting that Brooklyn was old enough to talk to about what she did that day. The young Wayne's feelings towards her father were valid, but now that it had been seven years since Bruce disappeared, how much more hate and pain could withholding the truth or the truth itself cause?</p><p>Not to mention, Brooklyn had a clear vision of what she was doing with her life that Rachel somewhat approved of, unlike her last encounter and conversation with Bruce. </p><p>She sighed and said, "I took him to Falcone, told him to look beyond his own pain and showed him the poor sectors of the city. His <em>mindset </em>wasn't exactly the most ideal, and I got angry... told him his father would be ashamed of him. He didn't return after that,"</p><p>"What was his mindset?" Brooklyn asked, her words coming out in a mumble. </p><p>He had already adopted her at that point, an eleven-year-old Brooklyn Natalie unable to accompany her adoptive father to the televised court session left vulnerable and orphaned <em>again</em>. There was no hiding the fact that it <em>hurt, </em>betrayed the young girl and nudged her into the direction that she was in now.</p><p>Rachel, again, took a while to answer the teenager. The reality was Bruce wanted to kill Joe Chill, to seek revenge and mistook it for justice. That's what set her off at her childhood friend years ago, angered her for straying from his parents' morals, and Rachel wasn't sure if it was the right thing to tell Brooklyn that. </p><p>She was the Gotham Archer, someone adept at close combat and even more skilled with a bow and maybe even a gun. There was more than one way Brooklyn could take the truth, maybe even influence her, and Rachel wasn't taking that chance.</p><p>"He was selfish," She worded.</p><p>Brooklyn huffed at that, saying, "Already knew that," </p><p>She <em>did </em>hold that grudge against Bruce for giving her a false sense of family, but if there was one—no, <em>two </em>things that Brooklyn thanked the adoption for, it was Alfred and Rachel. </p><p>Alfred was never a butler to her, the thought of having a servant and being served not sitting well with the brunette, and he was the grandfather she never had. Rachel was her mother-figure, her sister, her aunt, her best friend, her number-one supporter... god, Rachel was <em>everything </em>to Brooklyn.</p><p>The woman knew her, understood her even when Brooklyn wouldn't speak to her or tell her explicitly. Rachel read between the lines of her streak in the streets the previous night and chose to drop the topic just as it got heavy (and maybe too difficult for Brooklyn to handle). She changed the topic to lighten her mood, even taking her out for dessert before she headed back to work.</p><p>She may despise Bruce Wayne for what he did to her seven years ago, but he gave her Rachel. Now that it had been seven years since, she was slowly working towards leaving that grudge behind her.</p><p>Little did she know that he was coming home.</p>
<hr/><p>While Brooklyn was in the heart of the city with Rachel, Alfred had received a call from his long-gone master. Bruce was back.</p><p>"Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time," Alfred greeted with a smile, standing at the top of the stairs as Bruce Wayne approached the private plane in ragged, muddy clothing.</p><p>Bruce returned the smile and said, "Yes, I have,"</p><p>"You look very fashionable apart from the mud," Alfred told him, and Bruce's smile widened, missing the humor of his butler.</p><p>Bruce got settled in, cleaning himself up a bit as to not mess up the private plane, but any attempts were futile with the aftermath of his journey. Alfred sat across from him, patient with the man as he adjusted to the luxury.</p><p>"Are you coming back to Gotham for long, sir?" The butler asked once Bruce looked comfortable.</p><p>"As long as it takes," Bruce answered, looking out the window. "I want to show the people their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt,"</p><p>Alfred sighed, "In the depression, your father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises combatting poverty. He believed that his example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city,"</p><p>"Did it?" Bruce furrowed his brows.</p><p>"In a way," Alfred muttered. "Their murder shocked the wealthy and the powerful into action,"</p><p>"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne," Bruce told him. "As a man, I'm flesh and blood, I can be ignored, I can be destroyed, but as a symbol... As a symbol, I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting,"</p><p>Alfred got a look in his eyes that he failed to suppress. There was no denying that Brooklyn was already <em>that </em>dramatic example. She was already that symbol, but wherever Bruce had been the past seven years, he didn't know of the new vigilante that debuted the Gotham headlines last year.</p><p>"What symbol?" Alfred asked the man.</p><p>Bruce was lost in his ideas as he uttered, "Something elemental, something terrifying,"</p><p>"I assume that as you're taking on the underworld, this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals?" Alfred asked him, already familiar with how this went.</p><p>Bruce looked up at his butler and a shadow of a smile crossed his face as he asked, "You're thinking about Rachel?"</p><p>"Actually, sir, I was thinking about myself," Alfred clarified with a wide smile. Bruce returned the smile, missing Alfred's humor when the butler shifted to a more serious tone, saying, "And your daughter, sir,"</p><p>At the mention of his daughter, Bruce sighed, the pit in his stomach carved deeper as he was faced with the mistake he had been dreading to fix. </p><p>"Have you told Brooke I'm coming back?" He asked his butler and surrogate father.</p><p>"She wasn't in the Manor when you called," Alfred admitted. "She hasn't exactly coped with your disappearance<em>.</em> I thought I'd leave you two at it when you get back,"</p><p>Bruce nodded, throat tight at the thought of his adoptive daughter, and only managed to utter, "Have you told anyone else?"</p><p>"I just couldn't figure the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead," Alfred chuckled</p><p><em>"Dead?" </em>Bruce repeated, not sure if he had heard right.</p><p>"You've been gone seven years," Alfred told the man with a raised brow, and Bruce blinked at his butler, repeating, "You had me declared dead?"</p><p>"Well actually, it was Mr. Earle," Alfred corrected. "He's taking the company public. He wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding. Those shares were worth quite a bit of money,"</p><p>"It's a good thing I left everything to you then," Bruce smiled at his butler, grateful for things he didn't have to do.</p><p>The smile hid the grave feeling inside. This was just the calm before the storm, the moment before he pulled the sheets off to reveal the aftermath of a hurricane he caused and left behind.</p><p>━━━━✧━━━━</p><p><b>NOTE:</b><br/>
thank you so much for supporting this story !! <br/>
i'll love you even more if you check out<br/>
my marvel fic <b>INFINITE </b>and spam it with love :&gt;</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>